Warriors in Love
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Nagi's definition of 'the Natsume curse' has got nothing to do with fighting. He's cursed by the love of Aya Natsume and his love for her sister, Maya. Who in the end will win Nagi's heart and at what cost? MayaNagi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor anime.

* * *

**Warriors in Love**

**Chapter One**

_- Love at first sight -_

* * *

Nagi sat on the chair next to the window. His head was resting against his hand as he gazed outside. When he first came to Tokyo to attent that school he never would've thought that next to fighting he would have to worry about girls. Now he never had been good with girls. But that Natsume family really deserved a golden medal for messing up with people's lives. Aya was in love with him. There was no questioning that. Especially since she kept ranting on about marrying him and being his fiancée. Had that girl never learned to keep her feelings to herself.

You can't just ask someone to marry you after just meeting them. Talking about meetings. His with Aya really was something. His first day on that school and he already got his ass kicked by a girl. Maya Natsume. She was probably the strongest and most beautiful girl he had ever seen. But ofcourse also the sister of Aya. His fighting carreer somewhat ended in a lovers drama.

''Soichirou-sama?'' Suddenly a voice sounded causing him to jump slightly but not move around to see who it was. He damn well knew who was standing behind him.

''Let me guess. A girl with very long brown hair and happens to be my fiancée?'' The blonde boy muttered.

''Ofcourse Soichirou-sama. And you're finally admitting I'm your Fian....'' She got interrupted by him.

''What are you doing here Aya?'' He wanted to know. His voice sounded demanding, almost annoyed. After all, how could he be okay with that girl just popping up out of nowhere in the middle of the night? ''And how did you get in?''

''The front door was open.'' She chirped, pretending to have missed the tone in his voice. ''I just came to see how you were doing.''

He rolled his eyes. ''I'm alright.'' His words were followed by a tired sigh. ''Could you please leave.''

''Actually,'' The brunette started. ''There's something....someone I want to talk to you about.''

Nagi suddenly looked up. Suddenly it seemed like he was interested in what she had to say. Probably because he knew about who it was. ''Maya?'' He asked.

The smile on Aya's face disappeared the moment _her_ name had left his mouth. ''Yes.'' She whispered. She sounded like she was near tears. ''I wanted to talk to you about Maya.''

He nodded. ''What's wrong, is she okay?''

Now it was Aya's turn to nod. ''Yes. I just wanted to know what your feelings are for my sister.'' She didn't want to know ofcourse. It was just that she needed to know. Aya's yes were still focussed on Nagi. He on the other hand had started to look away again and went on looking outside of the window. He had completely lost interest in what she had to say again.

''Not now Aya.'' He just said.

Aya could feel her heart break. She damn well knew what that meant. ''So you're in love with her?'' She almost wished she hadn't asked. She didn't need to know anymore. Why ask for and answer of which the answer had been clear ever since the very beginning?

''Aya,'' Nagi started but stopped when he heard her sobs behind him. He closed his eyes for a second before looking up. ''Why are you crying? You don't even know me that well. You claim to have fallen in love with me ever since I first met you. You loved me even before you knew my name. Why?'' This was frustrating. He just didn't understand that girl!

''....'' Aya wanted to say something but was simply unable to do so. He was in love with her sister. Her strong, beautiful and smart sister. Aya herself wasn't even fit to be compared to Maya. _'Soichirou-sama loves Maya.' _What was she thinking by coming here?

''It's getting late.'' The blonde boy said making clear that he didn't want Aya around anymore. Atleast not now. Not at this very moment.

Aya simply turned around not even bothering to wipe away her tears. Why bother? New tears would just keep replacing the old ones. ''Sleep tight, soichirou-sama.'' It was hardly a whisper but loud enough for Nagi to hear.

''You too, Aya.''

**To Be Continued...**

My first attempt on writing a Tenjho tenge story. Pairing will obviously be MayaNagi. I just never liked Aya. Sorry to those who wanted to see this turn out into a AyaNagi story. Please, let me know what you think of this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I didn't know that many people would agree on this pairing (seeing as there so few MayaNagi stories out here)

* * *

**Warriors in love**

**chapter two**

_- Jealousy -_

* * *

Ever since Aya asked him about his feelings for Maya last night he couldn't stop thinking about the brunette's words. But more important he couldn't stop thinking about how he made her cry. It wasn't like he hated the girl. In fact, he liked her a lot. It was just that Nagi really didn't know how to comfort a girl. All his life it's been about fighting. Never once did the idea of wanting or getting a girlfriend cross his mind. Not even when Bob met Chiaki.

A sigh escaped his lips as he put a hand through his hair. He shouldn't be wasting his time thinking about things he couldn't solve now.

''Hey, Soichirou, what's up?'' An annoying voice came from behind surprising the young blonde boy.

Slightly annoyed Nagi turned his head to face the intruder. ''What do you want you old guy?'' He asked Tawara Bunshichi who had once again sneaked into his room.

''Good morning to you too. And don't call me old. I swear to god I'll kill you if those two words cross your lips again. Anyway, heard you made Aya cry. You really are a bloody fool aren't you?'' The white haired man quickly dodged Nagi's fist. ''You're still too slow to take me.''

''How the hell do you always manage to sneak into my room?'' Nagi knew he couldn't face Tawara right now. That's why he had to get stronger. At this point even Maya was stronger than him. He couldn't have that when it was him who was suppossed to be able to protect Maya.

Tawara shrugged and lay down on the bed. He just loved annoying the blonde boy. ''If I tell you my secret you'll end up ruining my secret entrance. Anyway, word goes you're in love with Natsume.''

''Which one?'' Nagi wondered out loud although he knew the answer. He had already confessed to that annoying old geezer he loved Maya.

''Maya. Freaking idiot.'' The white haired man rolled his eyes. ''If you play your cards right you could bed both Aya and Maya. Just don't let Mitsuomi find out and you're in boy.''

Nagi pretended to ignore the other guy and picked up a pen, pretending to be writing. ''That trick only works when you actually have a piece of paper to write on.'' He could hear Tawara mutter loud enough for him to hear. Even more irritated than before Nagi turned around and quickly threw the pen towards the white haired man. Tawara didn't even try to move away. He just caught the pen in mid air just before it could hurt him.

''Watch where you throw those things. You could've poked my eye out.''

''Yes,'' Nagi commented. ''I wouldn't want you to have another thing to complain about.''

Tawara raised an eyebrow. ''What's that suppossed to mean, boy?''

''You're just here to find out how you can steal Chiaki from Bob aren't you? Well forget it old geezer. Go talk to someone else about your girl trouble. I've got plenty of my own.''

''You don't know how lucky you are. I'd give my right arm to screw Aya. No wait, my left arm. I still need the right one to write with. On a piece of paper just to be clear.'' Finally Tawara stood up from the bed again and walked towards the younger guy. ''Want some help with getting Maya?'' He asked before raising the pen Nagi had thrown earlier and push it right through Nagi's hand who let out a scream in pain.

''You stupid old fuck!'' Nagi yelled. He was this close to attack the man in front of him.

Tawara smirked slightly. ''Now you can go to Maya and ask her to bandage to up. If Aya doesn't beat her to it. Plus, I did warn you not to call me old again.'' With that said Tawara patted Nagi's head, turned around and walked to the door.

Nagi just sat there trying to stop the bleeding with the now blood soaked shirt he was wearing. One of these days he was going to make that rotten old bastard pay.

----

''I just don't understand!'' Aya cried into her pillow. ''Why won't he love me? What am I doing wrong?! What am I missing?'' The brunette could feel a hand slowly rub her back. It must've been Maya who had been sitting on a chair a few seconds ago. ''I just...'' Aya's voice trailed off.

Maya smiled sadly. She hated to see her little sister like this. But she could understand how she was feeling somehow. There used to be a time when Maya tried to get close to someone as well. All in vain. ''Maybe you shouldn't force him like this, Aya. Calling him your fiancée all the time doesn't exactly help. Try using a different approach.''

''Maybe I should push him out of a window as well.'' Aya sobbed.

The purple haired girl raised an eyebrow. She didn't really know what Aya meant by that comment. Was she referring to the time she threw Nagi out of the window. Deciding it was probably that event Aya was talking about she smiled. ''You'd better not. Or else he'll end up in the shower with another pretty girl.''

''I'm not pretty.'' Aya replied.

Maya was getting slightly annoyed with her sister's self pity. She swallowed away the nasty comment she wanted to make and went on trying to comfort the brunette. ''Don't say that. You're the prettiest girl in school. I mean, look at that Isuzu girl, her hair looks like someone pushed her into a tornado.''

''You're just saying that because she cut your hair and you're still angry about it.''

Maya clenched her fists. Isuzu didn't have the slightest idea how long it took for her to grow it that long. Ofcourse she was angry about it! She had all right to be pissed about it. ''Are you still a virgin, Maya?''

The question was so unexpected Maya almost choked. ''W-what? Where did that come from?''

''Maybe that's why he likes you more. Because you look like sex.''

Maya blushed slightly. ''I look like sex?'' That didn't even make any sense.

Aya nodded, still not facing her older sister. ''Pretty, revealing clothes. You even wear your school uniform wrong so your breasts are more visible.''

Another sigh escaped the purple haired girl's lips. ''I'll wear my tie and button up my shirt next time. Does that help?''

''Can you also wear a hat and a ski mask?'' Aya asked. Through her voice Maya could hear that the brunette was slightly joking. Or maybe she was actually serious. Maya couldn't quite tell.

''You want me to be the center of attention now?''

Finally Aya sat up. Her eyes were red from crying. It hadn't been until she saw the black trails of eye liner that was smudged over Aya's face Maya realized her sister had been wearing make up. ''You're really trying to hard.'' She commented.

But for some reason Maya's annoyed feeling disappeared and was replaced by some other emotion she couldn't quite place. The same feeling she had when she watched Mana and Shin die. Could she actually be jealous of Aya? Or was it something else.

''I want to be more like you.'' The brunette said, wiping her tears. ''I want to be stronger, prettier and sensual.''

Maya put a hand over her head, closing her eyes for a moment. ''What's wrong with being yourself?''

''Nagi doesn't want the Aya I am now. So I'll be the Aya he wants.'' Came the reply.

The purple haired girl opened her eyes. Suddenly she looked really angry with her sister. Even Aya noticed that she should be careful now. ''Don't even say that again. Love isn't about becoming something you're not. It's about finding someone who loves you for who you are. No matter how many flaws you might have or have not.''

Now Aya started to get mad with her sister. Maya was probably saying all of this because she wanted Nagi for herself. Or maybe she just loved to torment her. Or worse, maybe Maya loved all the attention guys were giving her. ''Can't you be satisfied with all the guys who like you? Why steal the only one I like?!'' She jumped up from the bed and raised her hand to hit her sister.

But the hurt look in Maya's eyes stopped her from doing so. ''What do you even know about love?'' Aya whispered, lowering her hand while fresh tears streamed down her face once more.

''Aya...'' The older sister started but was cut off by the other.

''Please leave.''

Maya swallowed away the lump that had formed in the throat and stood up from the bed as well. ''Alright. You get ready for school ok?'' With that she stepped out of the room.

Aya just stood there, looking at her own hands while more tears kept falling down. A few drops landed on her hands. She wasn't going to cry anymore. She shouldn't be crying all the time. She was pretty sure Nagi disliked all the crying she'd been doing lately. He wasn't the type who liked innocent and sweet girls. He liked tough girls like Maya.

She just had to become that kind of woman.

---

Maya stepped into the garden. She was still wearing nothing but a pair of baggy jeans and a tight tank top. She didn't feel like going to school today. She didn't feel like doing anything at all.

All she could think about was Aya's words and how they had been great impact on her. She hated that Aya thought she was trying to steal Nagi. If there was anything possible as 'stealing Nagi'. After all, he didn't belong to anyone. Certainly not one of them. _'You're wrong Aya. I'm not as strong as you think I am. Because,'_

''Hey.'' Suddenly a voice sounded, surprising Maya. Usually she would've felt someone coming from miles away. This time she hadn't even noticed anyone approaching. She turned around to face the blonde man who just a few minutes ago had been the very topic of a fight between her and Aya. Like usual he was already dressed in Toudou high's black uniform. It made his blonde hair stand out even more.

''Sorry if I scared you,'' Nagi said. He smiled nervously. Maya loved that nervous smile. It made him stand out somehow. Unlike her brother used to smile or even Mitsuomi. They were always tough and hid their feelings from her. Nagi was, in her eyes, an open book. ''I wanted to apologize to Aya. I kind of hurt her feelings last night.

Maya smiled sadly before drifting off into her thoughts again. _'Because, you're right Aya. I want him for myself.'_

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Ah some good sister rivally never hurt anyone, right? Except maybe Aya. Find out in the next chapter! Sorry about the spelling errors by the way, it was 4am when I started writing this chapter.


End file.
